


Shower

by deadcultkid



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Agender Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Menstruation, Past Child Abuse, Trans Character, trans charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcultkid/pseuds/deadcultkid
Summary: A little sad vent fic. Charlie takes a shower. I'm really bad at summaries.





	Shower

“Charlie, you gotta shower, dude. You smell too bad to share a bed with me.” Mac scolded his friend as he helped him pull his binder off. Charlie stayed quiet, feeling a bit odd about having his chest exposed. He crossed his arms over his pale chest and nodded, heading to the bathroom. As he turned on the water he could feel his stomach slowly knotting up, he sighed and ignored it, getting under the water. Charlie had made a mistake, he got in too quickly and the water was a very unpleasant lukewarm-on-the-cold-side temperature. He just stood there, letting the water fall over him as he felt his uncle’s hands on him again. Tears ran down his face as he remembered how his hair was pulled and how he was held down against the tub floor.  
He sat down, his knees against his chest as he stared wide-eyed at the shower wall. The water began to heat up, but it was no help as he relived the worst moments of his life. His chest ached as he could smell his uncle’s cologne, it was always too strong, overwhelming. Suffocating. 

At this point the water was steaming hot, but Charlie couldn’t feel it. He felt hands on his hips, his backside, his chest, his neck…  
He screamed. Oh God, he didn’t mean to scream. And now the water’s burning him. And there’s...blood? Why? Why is there blood?   
The curtain is pulled to reveal a rather worried Mac looking down at Charlie with those doe eyes.  
“Dude, what’s wrong? Why’d you scream?” He looked around before helping Charlie up and turning the water off. “Come on, let’s get you dressed and in bed, okay?” Charlie nodded, keeping his hands to his chest, anxiously. “I have a box of stuff for you under the sink.” Mac said, reaching into the box and pulling out both a tampon and a pad “I dunno which you use...” Charlie grabbed the tampon and tuned his back to Mac. Why did his period have to come now? He was already embarrassed from his flashbacks. “I’ll get you some clothes, okay?” he left the steamy bathroom and Charlie began to sob, sitting on the soft baby blue rug and hugging his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes and could smell the cologne again. His body was burning all over as he continued to softly cry. The bathroom door opened and Mac stepped in with pajamas in his hand. He gave a worried sigh as he sat next to Charlie. “You’re okay,” he whispered, pulling Charlie close to him.

“I’m sorry.” he replied, burying his face in Mac’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong.” they sat in silence for a moment before Charlie finally pulled away.

“I should get dressed.” Charlie muttered, standing up and grabbing the pajamas.

“Yeah, I’ll be in my room, okay? When you come out we can watch a movie or something.” Mac knew this would be a sleepless night for Charlie. 

“Any movie I want?” he asked, not looking away from the floor as he dressed himself.

“Of course.” Mac smiled. Charlie nervously looked up, debating on voicing his request or just forgetting it.

“Can...can we cuddle? Just a little bit?” he kicked himself for asking.

“Yeah. Whatever you need to feel better.”

“Thanks dude.”

“No worries, man. You’re safe here.”


End file.
